


Quinto posto: Acqua piovana

by Melchan



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Star dietro a Bond è come inseguire una nuvola: puoi avvicinarti fino a fonderti con lei, come fanno gli aerei che Q detesta così tanto, ma se allunghi una mano e provi a stringere ti sfugge via.</em><br/>*<br/>Una bel lavoro concluso, un brutto acquazzone e uno stupido sogno che ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinto posto: Acqua piovana

Star dietro a Bond è come inseguire una nuvola: puoi avvicinarti fino a fonderti con lei, come fanno gli aerei che Q detesta così tanto, ma se allunghi una mano e provi a stringere ti sfugge via.

Q beve una tazza di tè e digita sulla tastiera come se avesse imparato a fare quello prima ancora di girare un cucchiaino dentro una tazza (sbagliato) ed è la voce nella testa che dice a Bond cosa fare.  
Beve un sorso mentre studia la pianta di un ex-zuccherificio.  
\- Gira a destra. -  
\- Destra. -  
\- Prendi la porta a sinistra e poi di nuovo la terza a destra. - Stringe lo sguardo su due punti rossi e veloci che lampeggiano sullo schermo – Sta arrivando qual-  
L’esplosione che gl’investe i timpani conferma che non sta arrivando più nessuno.  
Bond è a destinazione e il lavoro di Q è quasi finito. Lo fa uscire dall’edificio ormai vuoto nel giro di cinque minuti.

\- Comunica a M che sarò lì domani alle nove con la valigetta. -  
Q sorride da dietro il suo microfono: - Se vuoi c’è un b&b a cinquecento metri da lì, agente double-zero. Pessima colazione ma lenzuola pulite, nel caso t’interessi. -  
\- Molto simpatico. Domani alle nove, Q. -

Q spegne il collegamento, butta giù il fondo di tè rimasto e chiama l’ufficio di M.  
\- 007 e liste dei corrieri in arrivo domani mattina per le nove. -  
\- Bene, avverto i cinesi. -

Quando guarda l'orologio del computer vede che sono le tre di notte. Nemmeno troppo tardi, tutto sommato.  
Controlla che tutti gli altri apparecchi siano spenti, poi si alza, chiude il suo sistema lasciando accesso solo il cervellone centrale e prende ombrello e cappotto.

Se ne va senza fare rumore, come al solito.

Quando esce scopre che sta diluviando. Apre il suo ombrello nero e parte a testa bassa verso il proprio appartamento, a cinque minuti di distanza.  
Quando la prima bordata d'acqua lo investe in pieno, arrivando in trasversale e rendendo il suo ombrello inutile e patetico, Q deve rimangiarsi un'imprecazione. Ha sempre odiato l'acqua fuori programma, soprattutto quella che decide di piombare proprio addosso a lui: se avesse una lista di nemici giurati (e non ha un file chiamato così scritto in linguaggio klingon sul suo portatile personale a casa, assolutamente no, sono solo innocenti esercitazioni in klingon tirate fuori in un momento di noia) - ma se avesse una lista del genere, l'acqua piovana sarebbe almeno nella topfive.  
Mentre la seconda secchiata d'acqua novembrina gli piomba addosso e passa sotto al cappotto, congelando i suoi arti più di quanto non abbia già fatto e spiaccicando foglie morte contro le falde del cappotto, il suo cervello decide di fargli venire in mente proprio il brutto muso di Bond.

Bond che si butta da elicotteri in volo e combatte a mani nude su vagoni di treni in corsa, il tutto con svariate decine di anni più di lui sulle spalle sempre dritte. Lo stesso uomo convinto che sparare proiettili sia sempre e comunque un lavoro più nobile di rovinare o salvare il mondo da dietro uno schermo di computer.

Q si dice che due gocce di stupida pioggia non lo uccideranno.

*

Quando arriva a casa la prima cosa che gli tocca fare è gettarsi sotto altra acqua. Calda però, questa volta. Lascia i vestiti a marcire in un mucchio fradicio accanto alla porta del bagno fino al giorno dopo, tanto è stufo e seccato per i brividi di freddo.

Quando esce dalla doccia ha appena la presenza di spirito di tirarsi indietro i capelli scomposti, neri e fradici che gli cadono davanti agli occhi per colpa dell'acqua (acqua, acqua, sempre acqua - se lo merita eccome, quel quinto posto nella lista in klingon), poi passa il fon quel tanto che basta a diminuire le possibilità di svegliarsi con un insopportabile mal di gola e una febbre da cavallo da buttar giù a suon di medicinali.

Crolla nel suo letto che sono le quattro e un quarto di notte - mattina? e quando chiude gli occhi vede di nuovo la faccia da schiaffi di Bond, l'ultima persona che ha salutato prima di uscire sotto quella pioggia maledetta. In effetti, si dice mentre lo guarda camminare per la sua sezione, sciolto e rilassato come se fosse il suo ambiente (e dio sa se non è così), capita davvero troppo spesso che lui sia l'ultima persona che saluta prima di andare a dormire per qualche ora. Sarebbe davvero stupido, da parte sua, farci l'abitudine.  
Q è consapevole di essere nella propria testa, lo sa con la certezza granitica dei sogni, ed è anche per questo che gli dà così noia il mezzo sorriso che Bond gli rivolge. Il suo subconscio non dovrebbe imporgli l'agente 007 anche nel sonno, lo vede e soprattutto lo sente fin troppo da sveglio, non ha senso doversi tenere il pensiero di lui in petto anche adesso (in testa, in testa, non diciamo - pensiamo, si corregge - assurdità).

\- Hai l'aria stanca, Q. Cambiare il mondo in pigiama è davvero faticoso, mh? - glielo dice con quell'aria soddisfatta e irritante che Q ha imparato a conoscere due mesi fa, seduti a guardare il dipinto di una nave che affonda con due idee tutte diverse in testa. Gli viene voglia di rispondergli male, in un modo impulsivo e quasi infantile che da sveglio non si concederebbe tanto facilmente.

Ma adesso Bond gli sta offrendo una tazza di tè, lo stesso sorriso saputo sul viso e quegli occhi inconfondibili che lo guardano e lo guardano e lo guardano. - Bel pigiama, però. -  
Q non fa in tempo a controllare quale pigiama abbia addosso che Bond si mette a ridere, in un modo che Q non gli ha mai visto fare, e quando si chiede se davvero sia così, quando ride, è troppo tardi.

Si sveglia col desiderio di dimenticare subito il sogno, ma ovviamente il suo subconscio non lo ritiene degno di tanta grazia. La risata fantasma di Bond lo segue mentre si alza dal letto sentendosi strano e intontito, mentre si veste e s'impone di pensare ad altro, tipo controllare se il malefico diluvio della notte prima è cessato (lo è, grazie a entità non meglio identificate che Q pensa gli siano già venute in mente due volte di troppo - non gli piace che Qualcuno possa avere tanto più potere di lui). Quando arriva in ufficio va dritto al suo posto, spaccando il secondo, e ignora gli sguardi un po' straniti dei suoi collaboratori che non sono abituati a vederlo arrivare in orario, ma si aspettano sempre di trovarlo già al suo posto, occupato a digitare sulla tastiera e con una tazza vicina agli schermi.

Alle nove e trenta Bond entra e va dritto da lui per chiedergli ragguagli sulle microspie che sta aggiornando e fargli notare che se le lenzuola di quel motel per lui erano pulite, hanno palesemente due concetti diversi di pulizia. Q risponde come farebbe in un giorno qualsiasi e prende a calci il ricordo del suo stupido sogno, ignorando ancora la sensazione di debolezza che sta già cominciando a mangiargli i sensi, come succede sempre prima che gli venga la febbre.

E' stato proprio assurdo non provare a svegliarmi da solo, pensa stizzito.  
Se solo lo avesse fatto, se non avesse aspettato che il sogno finisse da sé, sarebbe riuscito a non vedere la stupida risata immaginaria di Bond e ritrovarsi lì a pensare a come sarebbe la sua risata reale.

\- Che ti prende? -  
\- Niente di diverso dal solito, perché? -  
\- Hai la faccia rossa. Hai preso la febbre o qualcosa del genere? -

Bond lo guarda come se avesse perso un venerdì, mentre cammina veloce verso la cucina del MI6, tazza alla mano e in bocca commenti più acidi del solito riguardo gli scherzi che l'età fa alla vista.


End file.
